People who use breathing apparatus of the kind which fit inside the mouth in the side of the mouth between the teeth and cheek often have a problem maintaining positioning of the tube of the apparatus so that they may comfortably breath. The tube may slip downward in the mouth to a point between the gum and cheek whereby the air openings of the tube become at least partially blocked by the teeth, the gums, or the lips. Or the apparatus may slip rearward to an extent that the fleshy portion at the rear of the mouth blocks the openings of the tube. Or the apparatus may even rotate within the mouth so as to disorient the direction of the exhaust openings when those openings should face the interior of the mouth. There are times when the apparatus is unwittingly expulsed from the mouth, as during periods of use when sleeping. Also, during periods of sleep, there is always the possibility of swallowing the apparatus of such breathing aids.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide in a breathing apparatus of the kind described above, means to prevent vertical slippage of the tube of the apparatus between gum and cheek thereby insuring that the air openings will not be blocked by the teeth, gums, or lips.
It is also an object of this invention, while accomplishing the above object to minimize rear slippage of the tube of the breathing apparatus within the mouth to the extent that air flow or saliva drainage will not be impeded by the fleshy portion of the back of the mouth.
It is yet another object of this invention to accomplish the above objects while also preventing unwanted rotation of the tube in the mouth so that by reason of such unwanted rotation lateral air openings become disoriented and air flow is impeded.
It is still another object of this invention to prevent unwanted expulsion of the breathing apparatus from the mouth, especially during times of sleep.
It is yet another object of this invention to lessen the danger of swallowing the apparatus, particularly when the user is asleep.
It is another object of this invention to accomplish the above objects by means that is comfortable to the user of such breathing apparatus.